Comme un chiffon sauvé de la misère
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Parce que les liens du sang sont parfois douloureux.


**Note :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'ai eu, ces derniers jours, une idée soudaine et j'ai tenté de la mettre en forme pour vous la proposer ! J'espère que ce petit quelque chose vous plaira ! On y vois un lien fraternel que je n'ai pas beaucoup vu (pas vu personnellement mais ça existe sûrement).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Comme un chiffon sauvé de la misère**

Une odeur de renfermé. Cette senteur forte me monte à la tête, mélangée aux senteurs de sueur et de sang. Allongée sur le sol, la poussière rentre dans mes poumons dans les mêmes proportions que l'air, me faisant tousser plus que de raison. Mon esprit est embrumé et peine à se souvenir des événements. Enfin, il n'est pas dit non plus que je veuille spécifiquement m'en souvenir. Et pour tout dire, mes membres endoloris m'empêchent de réfléchir convenablement. De ce que je puisse cerner, mon ventre me fait l'effet d'être percé en son centre, mes bras et jambes sont lourds, douloureux et refusent de bouger. A l'arrière de mon crâne, un marteau joue un air de Samba et, comme si mon esprit voilé ne suffisait pas, mes yeux ne distinguent qu'une infime partie de ce qu'ils devraient (soit le plancher gris de poussière et un vague aperçu du canapé du salon).

Pour la question du temps depuis lequel je suis ici, j'hésite entre « _toujours _» et « _une éternité_ », l'une ou l'autre des options étant tout de même trop longue. A mi-chemin, mon esprit s'est perdu dans les limbes sombres de mes souvenirs, m'évitant tout de même d'attendre un peu. De toute manière, je doute fortement que quelqu'un vienne ici, pourtant, j'ai faim et terriblement soif. J'ai beau tenter d'humidifier mes lèvres gercées avec ma langue asséchée, je ne suis pas soulagée pour autant. De même, je n'ai aucune idée du moment de la journée à laquelle nous sommes. Il se pourrait bien faire nuit ou jour, pour ce que j'en sais...

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options. Les seules occupations qui se présentent à moi sont les suivantes : dormir (où m'évanouir), tenter de me lever (mais les résultats sont peu convaincants et fatigants), tenter de glisser au sol (mais mon ventre me tiraille), espérer que quelqu'un vienne, ressasser de bons souvenirs et me rappeler ce qui m'a allongée là violemment. Je choisis la dernière option, pour l'heure. J'ai déjà essayé tout le reste, dans l'ordre et avec passion, sans voir ma situation changer.

Ce qui m'a permis de tester le confort du plancher, ce n'est ni un voleur, ni un amant vexé, mais mon frère. Cette personne, c'est beaucoup de choses pour moi. C'est ma seule famille, c'est mon frère, c'est mon patron, c'est mon bourreau et c'est l'_ordure_ qui m'a allongée là. Comprenez-moi bien. Les liens familiaux, de sang ou non, sont pour moi très importants. Ici, il s'agit d'un frère de sang auquel j'ai beaucoup tenu et pendant longtemps. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûre, à l'heure actuelle, de pouvoir le haïr franchement. Ce n'est pourtant pas de l'amour qu'il m'a donné. Quand j'étais petite, il s'est vaguement occupé de moi parce qu'il n'était peut être pas encore insensible. Lorsque je suis devenue adolescente, il a crié, il a ordonné et, enfin, commencé à frapper. Frapper oui, c'est un fait, je suis une femme battue, non par son mari, mais par son frère. Non, je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet. Récemment, je pense que je suis devenue pour lui vraiment inutile. Alors, parce que j'ai suggéré qu'il fasse un effort, j'ai fini ici, comme vous me voyez là, un peu désarticulée et largement inerte.

Je ne vois pourtant pas pourquoi il se sent si fort. Nous vivons de peu, dans un appartement miteux mal aéré et mal isolé. La chaleur nous étouffe en été et le froid nous gèle en hivers. Nos volets sont de vulgaires planches de bois, le divan est un matelas et nos lits, quelques coussins au sol. Je devrais dire « _mon _» lit, car mon frère ne dort pas vraiment à la maison. Il ne revient que lorsqu'il n'a vraiment rien à faire. Il vit relativement bien, lui, dehors. Moi, en temps ordinaire, je travaille pour une femme de l'appartement du dessous. Je nettoie la chambre à coucher qu'elle utilise pour « _son travail _». Je ne vais pas me plaindre, il n'en est pas question. Là je me remémore juste mon histoire parce que, vraiment, le temps est long. Parfois, j'entends des pas dans le couloir où j'entends la voisine du dessous travailler un peu fort, mais personne n'entre jamais ici. Mon frère n'amène jamais personne.

La dernière fois, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas lui répondre. Mais savoir ne veut pas dire que l'on agit en conséquence, non plus. Il était rentré un peu en colère, un paquet en main. Il doit penser qu'ici, c'est un endroit secret, bien caché, car il a laissé son précieux colis ici. Ça ressemble à un sabre ou une épée, enveloppé dans un vieux drap. Mes yeux s'arrêtent un peu dessus, un film repassant le moment ou il avait déposé l'objet pour ensuite enfoncer son poing dans ma joue. Ce souvenir n'en est franchement pas un bon et je préfère l'arrêter là. De toute manière, un bruit attire mon attention. Des voix se font entendre devant la porte d'entrée depuis assez longtemps pour m'interpeller. J'appellerais bien au secours, mais avec ma gorge me rappelant le sol d'un désert en pleine après midi, aucun son ne sort. Alors j'attends.

Les voix finissent par se taire et je me dis que j'ai loupé ma chance. Repasse ma petite, car ce n'était pas l'heure. Attends le prochain gars qui passera, peut-être la semaine prochaine. Mais le Destin semble vouloir me faire espérer un peu plus, car j'entends qu'on tente d'ouvrir la porte, comme si en l'absence des gens, on laissait ouvert. C'est assez étrange comme les gens, même s'ils savent qu'il n'y a théoriquement personne, essaient tout de même d'ouvrir comme ça. C'est tellement commun, de laisser sa porte ouverte dans un ghetto comme le notre. Bref, de toute manière, la porte reste fermée. Elle craque un peu, elle est vétuste, mais elle est verrouillée, donc si ce n'est pas important, repassez. Si c'est urgent, par contre... faites comme maintenant, donnez un coup de pied dedans. Du moins, je pense que c'était un coup de pied, car ma porte d'entrée a volé jusque dans le salon dans un bruit de bric à brac qui s'effondre. Mes yeux sont toujours rivés vers le sabre, ou l'épée, je ne peux pas tourner plus la tête mais , dans la confusion qui gouverne mes pensées, j'aperçois une main, puis un bras. C'est un membre masculin. Je l'observe prendre l'objet et là, deux options se montrent à moi : soit il en est le propriétaire, soit comme mon frère, il convoite cette chose qui pour moi, actuellement, est reléguée comme « _sans importance _». J'ai toujours mal et, dans un recoin de mon esprit, quelques neurones espèrent que cet homme va m'apercevoir. Et il aura deux choix, il peut utiliser son sabre pour couper net mes pensées vagabondes ou me donner un coup de main. Il peut aussi me laisser là, mais j'essaie de ne pas envisager cette option.

Il n'est pas tout seul, je sens et j'entends quelqu'un d'autre, un quelqu'un dont la voix panique alors que j'aperçois ses pieds dans le salon. Et ses pas se précipitent sur moi en résonnant sur le sol, parfaitement en symbiose avec le marteau dans mon crâne. La suite je ne la vois pas, mes yeux fatigués se sont fermés, mais je l'entends car mes oreilles, elles, sont en pleine forme.

« Kyo, regarde ! Mais dans quel état elle est ! »

Et il ne posait pas plus la question qu'il n'en interrogeait son compagnon. Il me trouve réellement dans un état pitoyable et franchement, je le crois volontiers. Je le sens poser sa main sur ma gorge et je l'entend m'appeler. Lui répondre est impossible, du moins avec ma voix et, en tirant vraiment sur mes réserves, je soulève mes paupières lourdes de fatigue. Je ne peux pas les garder ouvertes mais il semble avoir compris que je l'entend alors je n'essaie plus rien.

Mon corps me hurle qu'il a mal lorsqu'il me soulève pourtant avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Mes bras et mes jambes qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis longtemps furent parcourus d'une douleur vive, le pieux fictif, dans mon ventre, sembla s'enfoncer encore, atteignant presque mon dos, mon cou fut incapable de supporter le poids de ma tête et, avec l'impression qu'elle n'est qu'une enclume au bout d'un corps de chiffon, je la sens retomber en arrière. C'est vraiment une sensation étrange, douloureuse et assommante. Au final, je ne pourrai pas vous dire comment j'ai supporté, car ce n'est pas le cas. Les limbes sont revenues me chercher presque aussitôt.

J'ai rêvé de beaucoup de choses ensuite. Qu'un éléphant me marchait sur la tête, que j'étais dans un manège qui ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner, de plus en plus vite et que des voix venues d'ailleurs me baragouinaient des paroles sans aucun sens. Au milieu de tout ça, moi, j'étais engluée dans un état végétatif insupportable, aussi bien mon corps que ma tête. J'avais cette impression de me réveiller puis de re-sombrer constamment, sans jamais pouvoir émerger de ce songe abominable.

A un moment, mes paupières se sont soulevées, avec la sensation que quelqu'un poussait dans l'autre sens pour les garder closes. La lumière envahit mes rétines avec une telle puissance qu'au final, cette personne imaginaire avait raison de vouloir garder mes yeux fermés. C'était un gros flash blanc qui nous mettait dans la peau d'un ermite qui s'était enfermé un an dans sa grotte, sans voir le jour. J'ai poussé un grognement sourd, aussi. Oui, un grognement. Ma gorge n'avait plus l'impression d'être vidée d'eau et percée par les épines d'un cactus. Mais, comme toujours, ce sont mes oreilles qui furent opérationnelles les premières.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Gnnna... »

C'était tout sauf féminin mais, actuellement, le son le plus facile à produire, mon interlocuteur, un homme, ne sembla même pas affecté par la réponse plus qu'évasive. Après tout, je lui répondais, ça devait être bon signe.

« Mademoiselle... Savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

C'était une question perturbante. Je pouvais très bien être au paradis, face à un projecteur ou en train de délirer sur mon plancher poussiéreux. Je choisis la sûreté et réponds d'une voix rauque que je ne reconnais pas.

« ...Entre...mon plancher et... mh... un projecteur »

Ma réponse ne devait rien vouloir dire, pour eux. Mais moi, j'ai l'esprit dans le gaz. Peu à peu, mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière et je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a ni plancher, ni projecteur.

« ...Ou dans une chambre d'hôpital... »

Cette réponse là devrait mieux lui convenir. Moi, elle me plaît assez. Le lit est moelleux, même si j'ai mal au dos et je n'ai plus soif, sûrement grâce à l'aiguille que j'ai dans le bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai été affalée chez moi, mais je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps j'ai dormi.

« ...Qu'est-ce que... »

« Vous avez raison, vous êtes à l'hôpital, mademoiselle, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« ... »

L'interrogatoire me gonfle. Réfléchir me donne la migraine, mais je remarque avec satisfaction que le marteau a arrêté de frapper, rien que pour ça, je réponds à l'homme qui a sûrement aidé à l'arrêter.

« … J'étais par terre... je pensais à... plein de choses quand... deux personnes ont fracassé ma porte d'entrée... après... c'est assez flou... »

« Oui, j'étais une de ces personnes, mademoiselle ! Nous vous avons trouvée déshydratée et grièvement blessée ! »

« ...Ah... »

Je ne peux répondre rien d'autre. Si je n'avais pas été grièvement blessée, j'aurais pu me relever et me soigner toute seule, comme d'habitude. La seule surprise était que le médecin qui m'expliquait tout ça était l'un de ceux qui avaient démoli ma porte. Mine de rien, il a un air sympathique, pas de ceux qui entrent avec fracas chez les gens. Assez grand, brun coupé court et avec des yeux vifs et bleus. Il me laisse le temps d'assimiler puis continue.

« Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

« … Yuya. Yuya Shiina »

Je porte un nom différent de celui de mon frère. Nous ne sommes pas du même père. Je me dis distraitement que c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il me déteste.

« Enchanté, Mademoiselle Shiina ! Je m'appelle Kyoshiro Mibu et je suis votre médecin en charge ! »

« ...Enchantée... »

Il y a un gros silence qui retombe. Le visage de « _Kyoshiro_ » semble très inquiet, comme s'il avait une question au bord des lèvres qui le pressait d'être posée. Je fais un petit bruit encourageant, lui montrant qu'il peut se lancer.

« ...Vous... connaissez-vous Monsieur Oda Nobunaga ? »

Si je le connais ? C'est une bonne blague. Enfin, il ne peut pas savoir, donc je ne me moque pas et je réponds. Froidement car, quand même, je ne le porte plus vraiment dans mon cœur.

« … C'est mon frère »

Le visage du docteur semble d'abord subir une attaque surprise, puis se peint sur ses traits la peine et l'empathie. Lui aussi semble le connaître, car il semble aussi comprendre pourquoi être la sœur de Oda est triste et à quel point. Il s'excuse alors et prend congé, mais il discute juste devant la porte fermée de ma chambre et si je ne vois rien, j'entends la conversation sourde.

« C'est sa sœur... c'est pour ça qu'elle était là. »

« ... »

« Mais comment elle a fini dans un état pareil... c'est sa sœur quoi... »

« Tu te demandes... »

« Que fait-on ? »

« ... »

« Kyo ! »

La porte se rouvre alors avec un claquement. Ce n'est pas Kyoshiro mais un autre homme, plus imposant et à l'air décidément moins sympathique. Il est grand, a de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombent dans le dos et de magnifiques et inexplicables yeux rouges, perçant ma chaire comme deux petits rayons. Il ne fait évidemment pas un sourire et pas un geste amical. Se dégage de lui de la force, beaucoup même et il impose le respect. Lorsqu'il commence à parler, il parle bien mais sans détour.

« Alors t'es sa sœur, hein ? »

« … Oui... »

« Et il t'a dit ou il allait? »

« J'ai l'air d'être sa personne de confiance ? »

« ... »

Il ne répond rien, mais un sourire étire très légèrement ses lèvres. Ses yeux montrent un peu d'amusement, aussi. Et moi je ne fais rien à part le fixer. Je n'aime pas comment il me parle.

« Tu as la langue vive pour une mourante »

« Vous êtes bien familier pour un inconnu »

« Tu me plais ! Je vais te regarder, en attendant qu'il vienne te chercher ! »

Je suis un peu outrée et fort étonnée qu'il pense encore que mon frère puisse venir me chercher. Il doit surtout penser que je suis morte dans un coin. Enfin, si c'est ce qu'il veut, je ne vais pas m'amuser à l'en empêcher, j'ai très faim et aussi envie de dormir. A mon plus grand désespoir, le dénommé Kyo s'installe dans l'ombre de ma chambre, tout au fond et sans un bruit.

« Vous ne comptez pas rester là ? »

Il ne me répond même pas, préférant faire passer toute sa réponse dans un sourire sarcastique qui, étrangement, lui va bien.

La seringue, dans mon bras droit, a été retirée hier après-midi. Ça fait maintenant quatre jours que je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre et j'ai appris qu'avant, j'avais dormi pendant deux jours déjà. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je ne ressens plus le besoin de dormir. Ma tête va bien, mes yeux voient clair, la douleur de mon ventre, résultat d'un coup de couteau, me laisse en paix et mes membres, bien que violacés et entaillés, sont soignés et de moins en moins lourds. Je reste éveillée toute la journée, dors paisiblement la nuit et me dispute avec Kyo sans problème.

Lui n'a presque pas quitté ma chambre depuis le début et, si on se dispute constamment, nous n'en arrivons pas moins à un certain équilibre.

« Encore à manger, tu vas être grosse »

« J'ai un trou dans le ventre, je me nourris bien pour guérir vite. Et peu importe ce que tu peux en dire, ce ne sont pas tes affaires »

« Planche à pain, sans moi, ton plancher tu y serais encore »

Je ne peux plus faire sans. Il n'a pas tord, sans son envie de récupérer son sabre -oui, il s'avère que c'était le sien-, personne ne m'aurait trouvée et je serais probablement encore là-bas, mais froide et sans vie. D'après Kyoshiro, ma blessure semblait avoir été faite entre dix et quinze heures avant qu'ils ne me trouvent. Ce n'était pas une blessure très grave, mais non soignée, elle m'aurait été fatale.

« Mais tu ne penses pas que tu peux partir, maintenant ? Mon frère ne viendra pas! »

Il afficha face à moi une mine sans expression. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va rester mais je commence à-

Avant que ma pensée n'arrive à sa fin, je le vois se lever et partir sans un mot. Sûrement ses réflexions l'avaient enfin mené au même résultat que les miennes, avec un certain retard. Soudain, ma chambre me semble vide alors que nous sommes juste en début de soirée. Le soleil commence à peine à se coucher que déjà, les infirmières m'amènent sans traîner mon repas. Il manque de saveur mais je m'y suis faite, surtout que, quand on sait ce que je mangeais avant, c'est presque du luxe. La chambre reste silencieuse et, comme j'entends l'activité cesser, je me dis que mes disputes avec Kyo mettaient un peu d'animation.

La nuit est là bien assez vite et il n'y a plus un seul bruit. C'est étrange comme les impressions et ressentis sont différents, selon que quelqu'un est là, même s'il ne fait que jouer la statue dans un coin. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'ose pas fermer l'œil. Quand mes paupières se ferment, je vois Oda et son couteau. A ce moment, ce n'est plus mon frère, mais un homme guidé par la colère et le plaisir de faire souffrir. J'ai l'impression que si je tourne le dos à la porte, il va se glisser dans la chambre pour en finir avec notre lien de parenté. Mon cœur bat plus vite et plus fort, mes muscles sont tendu et, comme un effet secondaire, mon ventre me fait mal. Pire, ma respiration s'arrête quand j'entends ma porte glisser. Une infirmière ? Je lève la tête, anxieuse et la peur ma paralyse un instant. Je vois dans le noir de la pièce, grâce aux lumières des instruments qui m'entourent, la silhouette masculine de mon frère. Il bouge lentement et est fièrement dressé. Lorsque sa voix monte pour se faire entendre, je reprends un peu du poil de la bête.

« Ça faisait longtemps, petite sœur... »

« Oda... »

« Dis-moi, sais-tu où est l'objet que j'ai apporté avec moi, la dernière fois...? »

« ... »

« Réponds! »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire... Pas après l'état dans lequel tu m'as mise »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, ce ne sera plus un sujet d'inquiétude. Où est le sabre ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Tu dois savoir, tu étais là »

« ...Et à moitié morte ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un détail »

Il s'approche de moi, irrité par le ton que j'emploie, bien que mes membres tremblent. Avec rapidité et force, il appuie sur mon ventre et, quand je commence à hurler de douleur, plaque son autre main sur ma bouche. Tout ce qui sort alors est bien trop faible pour alerter qui que ce soit. Mes doigts s'agrippent à ses bras en vain. Quand il relâche, la même question me revient, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre, donc je ne sais toujours pas où et avec qui est le sabre. Alors il recommence et mes hurlements s'étouffent de nouveau dans sa main gantée. On ne dirait vraiment pas un frère et une sœur. Une larme coule sur ma joue, je ne sais pas trop si elle est produite par la douleur, la peur ou la tristesse. Alors qu'il décide que je suis complètement inutile, il me lâche brutalement et s'écrase au fond de la pièce dans un fracas énorme. Dans le silence de l'étage, il doit s'être fait entendre de loin.

Lorsque mes yeux se lèvent, Kyo est là, dardant ses yeux rouges sur ce qui est ma seule famille. Il nous surplombe de toute sa hauteur et, peut-être que j'interprète mal, mais il est placé juste entre mon frère et moi. Nous ne pouvons même plus voir nos visages respectifs. Lorsque sa voix se fait entendre, elle est emprunte d'une émotion qui semble être de la colère. Je ne peux pas trop dire encore et je n'en ai pas le temps.

« Oda... Vire de là »

« Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ma sœur »

«... »

« Quoi, déjà muet ? Pousse-toi Kyo, c'est entre elle et-... »

« ... »

« Que fais tu ici ? Avec elle... Ne me dis pas que c'est toi, qui a récupéré le sabre chez moi... »

Pour seule réponse, Kyo dévoila ses dents dans un magnifique sourire souverain, relevant encore plus fièrement la tête.

« C'est le mien, après tout »

Et tout se passe ensuite assez vite. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir Oda se jeter sur Kyo et, pas très longtemps après, ce dernier le renvoyer valser. Oda ne le retoucha plus ensuite. Il sortit de la chambre, abîmé et terrassé par Kyo. Et moi, j'étais muette de stupéfaction, me rappelant que peu avant, je le pensais rentré chez lui. Je tiens distraitement mon ventre qui me fait de nouveau très mal, le pansement s'imbibe d'ailleurs de sang bien plus vite qu'il ne le devrait et Kyo sonne les infirmières sans attendre et sans un mot à mon égard.

Seize heures trente-six minutes et vingt secondes. C'est l'heure qu'il est quand une nouvelle dispute éclate entre moi et Kyo. Il est de retour dans ma chambre depuis hier soir, depuis l'apparition de mon frère. Je ne sais toujours pas où il s'était caché après être sorti de ma chambre, mais il était arrivé très vite quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Pour ça, je l'ai remercié dès que mon ventre s'est calmé et il est resté silencieux. Cependant, il n'est pas parti.

Kyoshiro m'a invitée à venir chez lui lorsque je sortirais de l'hôpital, le temps de trouver une situation stable et Kyo a grogné que, Planche à pain comme j'étais...

Il n'y avait que comme son serviteur que je serais utile.

Nous sommes repartis dans une dispute et, sous le regard doux et amusé de Kyoshiro, nous avons poursuivi une routine qui, je ne le savais pas, durerait longtemps.


End file.
